The present invention relates to a carton and more particularly to a one-piece carton having an internal apertured article-receiving platform.
A platform carton is generally defined as any carton having an internal member with one or more openings for receiving and positioning articles to be shipped and usually marketed without removal from the carton. Platform cartons are typically used for shipping and/or marketing fragile items such as light bulbs or ampoules.
In one known type of platform carton, the platform insert is fabricated separately and simply fitted into a standard rectangular carton or box. The insert may or may not be secured by adhesive to the standard box.
Attempts have been made to fabricate both the platform and the other carton from a one piece blank. However, all known solutions have posed problems relating to formation of the blank, application of the necessary adhesive strips to the blank and subsequent erection of the box.